Traditional synchronous circuit designs may be represented using a variety of description languages, netlists, and schematics. All of these synchronous representations may define functionality of the circuits in the presence of one or more timing signals used to synchronize operations. Synchronous operations have several advantages, including deterministic behavior, simplified design/testing, and portability. However, there are also occasions when the use of asynchronous operation is desirable.